This invention relates generally to ornamental or architectural use of wicker formed in a pattern or patterns; and more particularly to provision and support of such wicker production products, enabled by wicker support as in panel configurations.
There is perceived need and/or use of attractive wicker in ornamental or architectural modes, as for example on interior walls of buildings and other structures. Wicker is typically flexible, and presents problems of firmly supported application to wall surfaces; for example, wicker is typically formed to have strand crests and crest surfaces, which are difficult to firmly attach to upright walls.